Misunderstood
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Sienna Blake fanfiction. Will she discover the truth about Sophie still being alive and would she ever forgive Patrick? What will her relationship with Mark be like and could they even have one after recent events? Story surrounding her and her life.


Misunderstood

**Chapter One**

Sienna Blake wandered back into the village, with her head bowed down in shame. She walked besides her father Patrick, who kept a firm grip on her. He was looking at the woman, who despite everything, was still his little girl. As he pulled her suitcase besides himself, he protected her if anyone dared come near his daughter. She was trying to fight the tears that never came. Patrick opened the door, letting her go in first. The distraught girl entered the empty living room. Thinking about everything that happened previously, thinking about Sophie. The daughter that she thought she lost all those years ago when she was at the tender age of thirteen.

"Let me make a cup if tea" Patrick spoke, his voice sounded unconvinced.

He was convinced that he was doing the right thing by bringing her back home. She was fragile and he was wondering if he could cope but he came to the final conclusion that he couldn't leave her in that dead-like place. The thought of her all alone in there devastated him to the core. He loved his daughter so much and he really wished that she knew that. Mark is still not bothering to communicate with her because of her trying to kiss him and all the lies that she told.

"I love you" Patrick told her, he kissed her forehead though she flinched.

He breathed, not expecting any reaction. At least not a reaction like that, she seemed scared and shy of the father who brought her up all his life. He locked her up, not to punish her or make her feel intimated. It was to protect her from herself. He didn't want any harm to come her way. When he first found out she was pregnant, he wanted to kill the son of a bitch whoever got his young and underage daughter pregnant.

"Sophie" Sienna whispered, as she lets fresh and small tears fall down her cheek. Rocking gently to the side.

He knew however, that he was partly the reason for her being this way. She was broken and it was almost like nobody could fix her. As he switched on the kettle, getting out one plain white mug.

"You know I love you?" Patrick asked her, he wanted to hear her say it back.

She didn't reply, as she looked back down. Still rocking and whispering inaudible words and sentences. She wasn't sane, nor was she well. She was mentally damaged and everyone knew it. He looked to his side as he was trying to fight back the tears, he didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Sienna, you know I love you, right?" Patrick asked again, no response.

This time he did resort to tears as he attempted to wipe them away with his blazer sleeve. His eyes went downwards, he turned around again to see her looking so lost and not all there. This time his cries were released as he turned back around. He felt like he failed her, he failed his responsibility as a father. He really did blame himself, he knew he needed help but he pushed aside his own problems for Sienna.

"I love you Sienna, you know that, please tell me you know that" Patrick sobbed . As he walked back over to her.

He sounded like a broken record in every way. As he placed his arms around her, pulling her in closer. He felt her tears fall on his jacket though he didn't care right now. He didn't care about anything other than making her feel better. He kept a tight hold of her, cuddling her. She didn't return the favour as her arms and hands were by her side, shaking. He gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"Everything will be okay, I promise; it's just you and me again now, me and you against the world" Patrick spoke gently, sliding his fingers through her hair.

He actually ended his relationship with Maxine for the sake of wanting to look after Sienna. That is how much he loves her that he would willingly bring his own happiness to an end for her. Maxine left the house now, it was just them two together once again. They stayed in the same position for a while.

"Let me go and make you that tea" Patrick pronounced, letting go of her gently. She was sitting upright again.

He wondered what was going through her broken mind right now, what was she thinking? He gazed at her for a moment or two before turning back around and starting the kettle up, making her tea. Not like she would drink it, she doesn't feel like doing anything right now. She feels like she lost everything, Darren, Tom, Charlie and Oscar all gone. Chloë was going to give her the child she always wanted and then Nancy ruined that. Her world came crashing down around her the moment the truth came out. She likes to think that that never happened and that is what she was trying to believe. She thinks she needs to believe that. Her eyes were still looking down, she refused to look up. Her father crying is the reality though she refuses to see that. Her mind refuses to let her see it.

"Here you go" Patrick spoke after a few minutes in silence.

Though she doesn't move an inch. Her eyes fleetingly looking across though straight back down. He looks distant now as he placed the cup on the table which was across from them both. He honestly has no clue what to do, he knows she wants a child and he is debating on whether telling her that Sophie is indeed alive however he can't bring himself to. That would just turn her world around even further and she might start to resent him for lying to her all those years ago. He did it for her own good or so he thought. He was trying to look in her best interests.

She was thirteen and was still in school. The children has already resorted to picking on her and calling her nasty spiteful names like 'Slag' or 'Whore'. Teenagers can be so cruel, they made her go into tears one day. As she refused to go in for a couple of days with the school disagreeing with this situation. Insisting that she can still stay in school for a couple of weeks. Rumors were spreading across the school of who she slept with, naming the most unpopular boys. Just to spite both on purpose, they were not being very nice at all. Once she returned a couple of days later, her bump was slightly showing which put her in more risk of verbal abuse. The school just didn't understand the effects that this could have on her mentally. So one day Patrick flipped, insisting that the school takes no consideration of the current circumstances.

He drove her home that day, taking her out of her lessons, that got them into some slight trouble but he didn't care. As long as she was safe and away from those 'nasty teenagers' and 'unsympathetic teachers'.

"You got to drink something" Patrick spoke again, looking at his now grown-up daughter.

He leaned in closer, taking her by her closed hands. Opening them up, her much smaller and more slender hands were hidden in his much more masculine looking hands. As he looked into her eyes. He gave a small smile, she gave a half-hearted one back. He couldn't help but smile again and neither could she. He gave her another kiss on her forehead, he was slowly getting somewhere with her. He wrapped his arms around her again and surprised she returned the favor.

"I love you" Patrick spoke, hoping that with new-found confidence, he would get a reply back.

She gave a little nod to indicate that she does love him back. Though she was still in a lot of pain and denial mentally. She hid her face in his shoulder as more tears fell down both of her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around his huge and almost protected-like arms, she didn't want him to let go. He was making her feel slightly better by doing this. She appreciated this greatly.

...


End file.
